The Wish
by SailorSpirit01
Summary: Danny was just an ordinary 17 year old boy with a normal life. But will him saved a random girls life means that his will also end up changing his.
1. Chapter 1

To me it was regular day at the bay with my friends. We went over there to take some pics for my album. I'm just an ordinary guy I have a normal life with both my parents and a younger sister named Alexandra but we call her Alex. I was at the bay with my 2 closest friends. There's Ariel he's about a few months younger than me he's usually the type to be cracking jokes and the serious one is Chloe. She's 2 months older than me and she's very serious. I'm the normal one not too serious and not to goofy. Chloe and Ariel are usually fighting about something stupid around me. I also daydream a lot. We are all about 16 and 17 I am 17 and so is Chloe. We all go to the same high school and we are all in the same classes. We were taking pictures of the sunset it always looks amazing. I was holding my camera and sitting at the bench daydreaming once again while the two fought about how Ariel takes pictures of the water and not the sunset. It really pisses Chloe off when he does that but it doesn't bother me.

"You really have to learn how to take pics of other things but the water!"

"How about you learn how to lighten up and not be so pick about everything!"

They always no matter what end me up in the conversation and interrupt my daydreaming.

"Danny what do you think does he need to take pics of water or the sunset is much better?"

Chloe snaps at me while dragging me back to reality. I shake my head.

"What?"

"God you never listen do you Danny?"

"Well sorry but I think that Ariel should take pics of whatever he likes."

"Haha."

Ariel said to Chloe while she turns to him and gives him a death stare.

I got up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go walk on the beach."

"Ok we are just gonna finish up here."

Ariel said happily while he aimed his camera. I took my gear and head off. I sat down on the sand and watched the beautiful sunset. Then I heard a huge explosion. I turn to see a girl fighting a monster in a weird uniform. She had sea green hair that faded to white at the tips and it was up to her shoulders. She a sea green one piece long sleeve suit. She had metal white gloves that started at her elbows. She also had a white really short skirt and tights that were also sea green. Her boots went up to her knees and they were white too. She had a long cape with a weird symbol on it. She also had a tiara that had a sea green gem. She was standing at the edge of a dock and it was a long fall into the ocean. The monster hit her with one of its arms and she flew into the water. I didn't do anything until the monster had left. I ran in after and swam as fast as I could. I found her at the bottom I'm guessing she couldn't swim. Then I went back to the surface I saw that we were adrift very far from the beach. I saw a small island not far so I began swimming. When we got shore I put her nicely on the sand that she wasn't breathing. I checked her neck and I didn't feel her pulse. Thank god I knew mouth to mouth so I pinched her nose lightly and I began breathing into her. Her lips were so soft and sweet. She finally coughed up some water and began breathing. I got up and took a few steps back. She sat up and looked at the distant ocean. I stepped back very quietly until I stepped on a little twig and she quickly turned around to see me. I stumbled at her sudden move and fell backwards. Her eyes were white and so beautiful. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. She got up and patted her skirt.

"Where are we?"

Her voice was so nice and soothing.

"Um…..I'm not so sure."

I scratched the back of my neck and looked at the ocean. She reached for something at the side of her.

"My sword? Where is my sword?! And my shield?"

"I think they fell into the ocean when I pulled you out from drowning."

She turned to the ocean and held her arm out and closed her eyes. She opened them and something came flying out of the ocean and towards us. She grabbed it and it looked like a stick covered in seaweed. She pulled it all off to reveal her sword. It was a Samurai Sword that had a sea green blade and a white handle finishing off with a white tassel. She held out her other arm and her shield came flying to us as well. It landed in her arm and then disappeared into the little silver with wings she had in the center of her chest. She still held her sword and held out her free hand.

"Let's get out of this small island."

She said nicely. I felt my face get hotter and hotter I could only imagine that I looked like a tomato. I took her gloved hand and it felt like electricity. She was so nice and beautiful.

"So h-how are we gonna get out of here?"

I asked shyly.

"Flying of course."

She said happily.

"What how can you fly?!"

I asked surprisingly. She shrugged her shoulders and pushed herself off the round and we were lying hand in hand. I was so amazed to see the city at night. All the beautiful lights it felt like a dream. She held my hand tightly to make sure I wouldn't fall. She just kept looking straight.

"Uh oh we got trouble I'm gonna let go now."

"What but I can't fly."

"Don't worry you gotta trust me."

I sighed.

"OK."

She threw me high into the air. I was surprised at how strong she was. I saw her pull out her shield and fought monsters. I was falling fast but it felt slow to see her fight so swiftly and with such grace. She grabbed my arm once more and continued it was awkwardly silent then I decided to speak.

"What's your name?"

"Sailor Spirit."

"Are you a protector?"

"Yes."

I felt so nosey.

"Of what?"

"The underworld and guardian of spirits."

I was shocked she was protecting the underworld amazing.

"Are you like Satan?"

"What? NO! I am the protector of the gates of the underworld like the gates of time."

"Oh."

"So are you immortal?"

"NO I mean like I never die of old age but I can die if you like stab me in the heart of cut off my head."

"Wow can you give that power to other people?"

She nodded.

"So if you never die of old ae how old would that make you?"

"356"

"Wow your old but you look like a 16 year old."

"I stay young forever. I outlived my parents and all my friends."

"Are there others like you?"

"Yes my 4 older sisters but they are lost on this planet and I have to find them."

"OK I live right down there if you are trying to find my home."

I pointed to a little house with a balcony. She carefully put me down and stood on the balcony railing.

"Since you saved me I can grant you one wish anything you desire I can do the impossible so think about it. "

"OK thank you."

"No I should be thanking you, you saved me today."

She kissed my cheek lightly and turned around and jumped off. I rubbed my cheek and felt happy. I chuckled to myself and felt happiness all over me. I walked into my room and climbed into bed and went to sleep.

A/N

Hope you guys liked my first chapter of this story I based it off of Sailor Moon but the characters are mine I tried not add the real characters of Sailor Moon into it. But I will be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day to my phone ringing loudly right next to my ear. I flip it open and put it next to my ear.

"Hello?"

I ask.

"Danny where the hell are you?!"

I heard Chloe's voice scream in my ear like she's pissed as always.

"I'm at home and I was sleeping until you bursted my ears."

I rubbed my eyes and look at my clock. When I saw the time I froze.

"Well get up did you forget that summer vacation is over and today is the first day of school?! So get your sorry ass up and get to school!"

"Oh crap I forgot I'll be right there."

And with that I hung up and jumped out of my bed and got ready. Our uniform was pretty simple. A pair of black pants and a white shirt with a red jacket over it. The jacket had our school emblem on it. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag and ran out. I ran for my life. When I got to school I saw Chloe and Ariel waiting by their lockers.

"Sorry for being late I was tired of last night."

"Well you should get to bed earlier so I won't have to scream in your ear to make you get up."

Chloe said bluntly while leaning up against the locker.

"Anyway this is your locker."

She gestured her head to the locker next to her.

"OK thanks."

"What were you doing last night?"

Ariel asked me. Then I remembered everything about the girl and saving her.

"Oh uh just looking at the pics we took is all."

"Ah."

Then the bell rang and everyone scattered I saw a girl with brown short hair that looked just like Sailor Spirit. I started to walk up to her and I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and she had brown eyes.

"Oh sorry you reminded me of someone I knew."

"It's ok and I'm new here so I might."

She smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Aoi Takashi you can call me Aoi if you want."

I began walking with her to class.

"Well I'm Daniel but you can call me Danny."

This girl was very nice. Once I got to my class I was surprised to see her in the same class. She sat down and we began learning. There was something about this girl that reminds me about Sailor Spirit. I don't know if it's her smile or that she looks just like her but with brown hair. Next thing I know something busted through the wall of our class and it was huge. Like normal people everyone ran out screaming. But for some reason I couldn't move because I knew I would be able to see her if I stayed. Thank god Chloe isn't in this class or she would me screaming at me to get up. I tried to see if Aoi got out until I saw her slowly getting up and walking towards the monster. I watched trying so hard to make a noise. Then I see her draw a sword just like Spirit's down to the color. Her hair instantly turned sea green with white tips and she transforms into Sailor Spirit. I was shocked I couldn't move. I was amazed by what I saw. She then took out her shield and jumped into the air high above the monster. The monster looked like lady but she two huge thorns for hands and a weird hairstyle. Sailor Spirit kicked her in the face and she flew to the wall that wasn't broken. She slammed into it and to other people watching this on a TV it might look amazing but to me it was terrifying. I was hiding under a desk praying that they wouldn't find me. After that I saw Sailor Spirit go on the ground and raise her sword high in the air and then slamming it into the ground. There was a huge wave of energy. The monster screamed before completely fading away. I was completely amazed of what I saw. I mean this girl looked so fragile and she becomes the strongest girl I know that can really kick ass when needed to. I got up from under my hiding spot and walked up behind her. I was very quiet so she won't get scared. She put away her sword and shield and turned around to see me standing there in complete amazement. She stumbled backwards a little.

"You saw all that."

"Yeah and it was amazing I didn't expect you to be her."

"Thanks and do you have a wish yet?"

"Yes now I do and I wish-"

She cut me off.

"Wait let's not talk here we'll talk after school. Behind the building ok?"

I nodded and with that she pulled her cape over her and disappeared. After that everyone came running inside and checking to see if I was alright. Chloe and Ariel came running in as well. Chloe walked up to me and slapped me.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

I yelled while rubbing my cheek. She then hugged me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"She was very scared she was like OMG OMG I hope he's ok."

Ariel mocked her and she released me and punched Ariel in the stomach and he fell to the ground holding his stomach. We then resumed classes and Aoi wasn't there at all for the rest of the day. School went by quickly and when the final bell rang I ran out to throw my stuff in my locker and ran to the back of the building. When I got there out of breath she was waiting in the outfit as Sailor Spirit.

"Oh there you are."

I just kept panting.

"So what's your wish?"

"I wish to live forever like you."

She looked at me surprised.

"You're crazy."

"What, why?"

"Do you want to see all your loved ones die right in front of your eyes while you still look like you haven't aged a day over 17?"

She was right in front of my face and on the verge of tears. She wiped her tears and faced me seriously again.

"But if that's what you want then fine you did save me after all."

She walked up to me and held her hand like she was gonna give me a high five. I put on hers and she folded her fingers in between mine. I folding mine after. She came closer and we were inches away. She pressed her lips onto mine and I was surprised. I could feel the hotness rise to my cheeks. We still kept our fingers together the whole time I felt amazed considering that this was my first kiss. But her lips were so soft and sweet like sugar. She then pulled away and faced me all serious again. She released her fingers and I covered my mouth. I could still feel the blush on my face. She blushed after noticing my face. She looked to the ground.

"You will now stay like this forever until you are killed that is if you are killed."

We then walked home together talking and I was making jokes that made her laugh. Her laugh was adorable and her smile. The cutest thing was when she noticed that she was laughing so hard that she would stop and look at the ground while blushing and that made me laugh.

"So Aoi what if I want to settle down and like start a family."

She was startled by the question.

"Well if you don't want to see your wife die of old age and your children then you find someone like me and you."

**Aoi's POV**

This guy kept asking so many questions the whole time I was getting annoyed but he didn't seem to notice. He asked me one question that really surprised me.

"So Aoi what if I want to settle down and like start a family?"

No one has ever asked me such a question.

"Well if you don't want to see your wife die of old age and your children then you find someone like me and you."

I felt smart answering that question. After that he was silent. Then he spoke up.

"So what about you?"

I felt blush coming on my cheeks slowly. Was he trying to ask me out or propose? I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Look I'm flattered and all that but I risk my life everyday fighting Youma's and you never know when I will or will not come back. And even if I were to start a family with you I would probably not be able to stay so long to watch my children grow up so it's a really bad idea."

He was shocked and I was right in front of his face looking at him with anger in my eyes. I didn't hate this kid he was nice and reminded me of my old boyfriend before he left this world but I wasn't going to start a new just because of one guy.

"Ok I completely understand."

He smiled. I was dumbstruck I thought he would beg me to go out with him. But I was happy I wouldn't like to break his heart filled with hope and happiness. We continued walking.

"So the only way this power works if that a girl gives it to a boy or a boy gives it to a girl?"

I nodded my head.

"So now all the girls that I have ever fought will probably after you and trying to kidnap you for that power so always travel with someone. It doesn't matter who just someone. They don't like to show themselves to other people."

He nodded and we got to my house I waved him off and went inside. I went to my room and took off my sword that was invisible to the human eye. After I took it off it was visible and I put it next to my bed. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought about when I gave him that power why did I feel so happy that I kissed him. Could it be that I like him? I shook my head to get the thought of my head. I went to my side and took a long nap.

"I can't settle down just yet not until I find my sisters."

I whispered to myself before falling asleep in my uniform.

A/N

Hey guys I hope you liked my second chapter I will be updating soon and the next chapter will begin with Danny's POV so enjoy and comment on it see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

I went home as happy as ever. I might actually have a chance with her now! I was proud of myself for making that wish. I went to my house and happily went inside my very messy room. I closed the door and leaned up against it I slid down and hugged my knees to my chest. I looked like some dumbstruck guy. I knew it. I got up and plopped down my bag and untightened my tie. I threw it onto my chair and fell backwards onto my bed letting out a loud sigh. I looked at my blue ceiling and was happy for tomorrow to be able to see Aoi's cute face again. Then the memories of her telling me about her sisters flashed back into my head. How she needed to find them. _Are they that important to her?_ I thought to myself.

"Yes they are Danny."

Her voice was inside my head I sat up in surprise.

"You can hear me?"

"Of course we are connected."

"What how are we connected?"

"Nevermind. Anyways I need you to help me find her sisters. Ok?"

"OK fine I'll help you."

"Oh and thanks for calling me cute I think you're pretty cute too."

_Crap she heard me say that?! Oh god. _

I got up and went downstairs to rummage through the fridge. I got a cup of water and some cheese and went back up to my room. After I finished my cheese and drank my water I got ready for bed. I turned off the lights and went to sleep. That night I had a dream, I saw one silhouette of a girl I could see her eyes clearly. They was white just like Sailor Spirits. I could also see her glowing white sword in her hand she was walking towards me. After she got closer her silhouette separated into 4 other girls. Two on each side of her. One of them had golden eyes and a golden bow in her hand. The other had black eyes with a black whip in her hand. She cracked her whip once and the sound pierced my ears. The one on the other side of the sword girl had red eyes and red staff in her hand. The last one had violet eyes and ninja stars in between her fingers. All these girls seemed to walk at the same pace ad at the same time. They all soon stopped and I stood there staring at them, they all of a sudden charged at me at the same pace with the same jump. And holding their weapons like they were about to strike at me. I woke up and quickly sat up. I was covered in sweat which made no sense considering it was the ending of Fall. I wiped my forehead and laid back and went back to sleep.

**The next day**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and got ready to go to school. I went downstairs and grabbed toast from the table and said goodbye to my family. God I love them so much. I began walking by the beach and enjoyed the view. I got to school early and saw Aoi in the hall. I tapped her shoulder and she smiled at me.

"Good morning Danny."

She said happily.

"Good morning hey I need to tell you something important."

Her smile disappeared and nodded. We walked into an empty classroom and I locked the door behind us. As soon as I did I turned to her.

"I had a dream about your sister yesterday."

I blurted out without even thinking. _God I'm so stupid._

"What was it?"

"I'm not sure it was you walking with your sisters side by side. They all seemed so similar."

"What did they look like?"

"Well one had golden eyes, another one had black eyes, another one had red eyes and lastly one had purple eyes. And then it was you with the white eyes."

"OK the one with the golden eyes is Sailor Light the oldest, the one with the black eyes was Sailor Dark, she's second to oldest, the one with the red eyes was Sailor Cosmic, third oldest, and the one with the purple eyes is Sailor Twilight forth oldest. I'm youngest but yet I am the leader."

"OK they all seemed so serious."

"Now I know."

"Know what?"

"You have a very special power Danny. When I gave the power to live forever it gave you the power to see vision through dreams and here hold onto my hand."

She held out her hand and I hesitantly touched it. I flashed into a vision with Sailor Spirit falling into darkness. She snatched her hand out and I came back into reality.

"Yup you have to power of seeing visions."

I stared at my hands and I felt happiness.

"Wow that's amazing that's amazing."

"Yes it is not many people have this power. You're very lucky but you can't abuse this power."

I nodded my head yes and the bell rang. I ran out of the classroom with her in my hand. When I got to my class I let go of her hand and waved her goodbye. I sat down in my seat that was right next to Chloe and behind Ariel. Ariel turned to me.

"Hey what up?"

"Nothing just tired out of my mind."

I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes. The teacher waked in and Ariel quickly turned around and I straightened my back. I looked straight. Chloe spotted me and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"Oh nothing you look like you saw a ghost and it was funny."

Chloe was the serious one so she barely laughed she would always smile and chuckle every once in a while. She lost her dad when she was young and ever since then she wouldn't laugh like she used to she was only 5 and ever since then she would always be serious. I have no idea why. She would never laugh even if it was hilarious. She would only chuckle and smile. I always will try to get her to smile. But I never succeeded. I spaced out in all my classes. When lunch rolled around Aoi sent me a message in my head.

"Remember don't ever walk alone always walk with someone by your side."

"OK ok I got it Aoi."

I replied with annoyance in my voice. I opened my eyes and saw Ariel waved to me from our table. It was a small table in the corner. I walked over and sat down next to Ariel. Chloe was across biting into a sandwich. I took my sandwich and took a big bite. I enjoyed my sandwich. But I kept thinking about Aoi and those enemies she mentioned I just couldn't get it off my mind. Then I remembered that it was my turn to take out the trash to the back of school. The thing was that all three of us volunteer to help in the kitchen when we could and now it was my turn to take out the trash that was in the back of the building.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"When I got to take out the trash can you come with me?"

"Uuuum I can't I gotta run to class."

She got up and threw away her trash and walked out the door. I turned to Ariel.

"What about you can you come with me please?"

"I gotta too bro sorry he gave me a pity look and he left as well."

I sighed. _I guess Aoi wouldn't mind if I went alone for one sec._

I thought to myself before picking up my plate and throwing it away. I walked into the kitchen and saw 5 bags of garbage I had to take out. I sighed once more. I picked up one and walked out the back door. I tossed the bag into the dumpster and went inside to get the rest. I was almost done I was up to the last bag, I tossed it out and turned around to see a girl dressed in all black floated above me. It began to rain really hard right at that moment. I stopped in my tracks to see her landing in a tree with her arms crossed and smirk plastered on her face.

_Crap! These girls must be the girls that Aoi was talking about._

I backed away and she chuckled.

"You must be the one with the power."

I didn't say anything.

"I knew I would find you eventually. Now that I have I can finally the power to live forever."

She opened her hand and a flat black disc appeared on top of it. It looked sharp and it hovered over her hand. Her hand flew behind her and back in front to launch the disc towards me. I didn't have any other reaction but to jump. I jumped out of the way and it hit the dumpster I was standing in front of. It created a huge dent in it. She opened her hand again and did the same and he disc came flying to me. I got up and jumped again.

"You can't dodge forever kid!"

I jumped again but this time I landed pretty hard on my foot and I twisted it. I fell on my side onto the mud and she aimed the disc at me.

_Was this really the way I would die and I never told Aoi how I felt about her._

She launched the disc and then Sailor Spirit appeared in front of me and deflected the disc using her sword. The girl looked surprised yet scared.

"I told you not to go anywhere alone. When will you listen?"

I looked away and she looked back at the girl with a disc in her hand.

"We meet again Andromeda."

She smirked.

"Yes we do Spirit. And I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Forget it you're not going to get to Danny not while I'm here."

She looked at Spirit and then began laughed really hard we both looked confused.

"Y-You mean you gave this power to him that means that oh my god Spirit you are just too stupid."

**Aoi's POV**

When I heard her comment I wanted to kill her. I gritted my teeth and flew up to her. With my sword over my head about to slice her open.

"That's a bad idea Spirit."

I stopped and saw her disc launch out of her hand and sliced the side of my hip. I stopped and fell onto the wet floor. I began getting up and I grabbed my sword that fell right beside me when I fell. I got up and took out my shield and deflected all of them death discs that she threw at me. Then I remembered something about my sisters. How they died. The memory of Sailor Dark getting sliced in half because of one those stupid discs flashed through my head. I felt rage well up inside me. I wanted to kill her nice and slow to hear her suffer. But I couldn't do that my sisters would think poorly of me their sister/leader. I flew up to her and began swinging my sword rapidly. She dodged every time and launched discs at me luckily I had my shield. I blocked and she dodged until I got her up against a branch going up. I sliced her cheek lightly but it still hurt her. I did it so fast a little blood splattered on me. But not that much. I raised my sword over my head and she flinched. After that I sighed and put my sword down.

"No I 'm not going to kill you it's not worth it."

She scoffed.

"You coward I was right to kill your sister back then. You were weak after she died. You couldn't show your face to me without crying like a little child."

She chuckled and turned around and faded away. I floated down to help Danny up.

**Danny's POV**

I saw as she put her sword down and that other dark girl turned around and faded away like a coward. She then floated down towards me and I attempted to stand. I lifted myself up with a branch I found close by. She looked at me as her eyes were filled with despair and then she surprised me. She smiled. I watched in shock.

_How the hell can she smile after what happened I mean I almost died and she did too._

"Andromeda that girl I just fought killed my sister Sailor Dark with one of her discs."

She looked to the floor and chuckled. The rain dripped down her sea green/white hair. I felt so sorry for her. The rain poured down on us I was cold and I shivered. She noticed and began walking towards me, she transformed back to a normal girl. She stopped and then fell on her knees and then landed on her face.

"Aoi? Aoi!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Aoi? Aoi?!"

I ran next to her and turned her over and her eyes were shut. I tried shaking her but she didn't wake up. I picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. I was all alone in the hallways and I got to the couches and set her down nicely to call for help. Soon the ambulance came in front of our school. All the students were crowding me and her and kept asking what happened. I just ignored them and the paramedics put her on the stretcher and told me to get it the truck as well considering that I was there when she was injured. I sat in the truck holding her hand as tight as I could hoping she would be ok. When we got to the hospital they rolled her into a room.

"You can't come this way sir. We have to give her an emergency operation. You can wait in our waiting area."

He tired pushing me back and I walked over to the waiting area and sat down waiting nervously. I waited for a while but then the doctors called me into her room. One of the doctors stopped me before entering.

"She has gone through the operation successfully but she needs to come back here every day so we can check on how she's doing."

I nodded my head and walked into a white room with Aoi resting on the bed. I walked over and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"Are you ok Aoi?"

She turned to face me and smiled.

"Yeah I'm ok thank you for saving me again."

She chuckled lightly. She sat up and faced me. I scooted closer so she won't hurt her neck.

"Well the doctors said that you'll get out today and that you will have to come back here so people can check on how you are doing. "

She nodded her head and then a girl with dirty blonde hair that was up to her chin walked in that looked the same age as us.

"Hello I'm the new intern Amber, and I'm here to cheer you up."

Aoi squinted her eyes and then gasped.

"No way, it can't be."

Her hands covered her mouth as she got up like she was all healed. She walked up to the girl and close to her face.

"Uuuum excuse me."

She then stood back and smiled.

"I knew it! It's you Amber."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the chosen one you are also the oldest of the protection scouts, protector of light and guardian of the sun, Sailor Light."

"Huh?!"

I was so confused at this point and then Aoi transformed into Sailor Spirit. I stood there shocked as she just transformed in front of this girl.

"You're my older sister."

Aoi touched her star and another star came out it looked the same but this time it was gold.

"This is yours."

I floated over to the girl and she stared at it with a surprised expression. She touched the star and ring of gold formed at her feet and travel up her body to show her transformation. She looked just like Sailor Spirit just that everything that was sea green on Spirit was gold on her. Her eyes turned gold as well. Her hair was gold with orange tips. Her eyes were widened and then little images that I'm guessing were memories flashed on her eyes. She landed on the floor and then began getting up. She looked at her hands.

"N-No way."

She then looked at Sailor Spirit and her eyes filled with tears and so did Spirit's.

"Aoi!"

She ran into her arms and they hugged each other.

**Aoi's POV**

I was so glad to see her again.

"I thought I would never see you again, Aoi."

That brought tears into my eyes and she then noticed Danny.

"Who's this?"

I turned around to see Danny with his mouth hung open.

"Oh right this is Danny he saved my life twice and I gave the power to live forever just like us."

She nodded her head.

"Did you find the others yet?"

I shook my head.

"Well Danny it's very nice to meet you I'm Amber Takashi, Aoi's older sister."

She held out her hand and Danny shook hesitantly. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then turned to me.

"Aoi is that cut of yours all gone?"

I looked down at the spot I got cut and noticed that It didn't hurt anymore.

"Yeah I think so."

She nodded.

"So um Sailor Light what's your weapon?"

"My weapon is the golden bow."

She took off a gold stick from her belt and it extended to a bow and the string connected it. An arrow holder filled with arrows appeared on her back. The arrows had a design of golden phoenix fethers that matched her bow. It also 2 charms dangling from it one had the letter "L" and the other had the letter "S".

"How does it work?"

Danny asked her while still in shock from the arrow's design.

"Well this bow shoots arrow faster and far more accurate than regular bows."

"Oh"

"So can we please leave I'm getting bored."

I said rudely. They both nodded their heads and we both de-transformed. Amber's real name was Amber Takashi and she had short dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes. Her hair was up to her chin. (A/N her hair is just like Sailor Mercury's) we both walked back to our houses and Amber was showing us where she went to school and how her personal life is. It turned out she goes to the exact same high school as me and Danny go to. She's just a senior. Her life was pretty happy she had both parents and a really nice house too. Her mother invited us for some tea.

"Please sit I'll be right back with the tea."

She said sweetly and she walked into the kitchen. We all waited and she came back with a platter of tea and assorted cookies.

"Amber you chose the right house to live in when we were separated."

"Wait you guys picked your families before you came here?"

We both nodded.

"Then how do you not know where your sisters are?"

"We never tracked the down and we weren't allowed to see what families they picked."

I said while stuffing a cookie in my mouth. They were so good.

**Danny's POV**

I enjoyed the cookies but sadly we had to leave after we were done.

"Bye Aoi, bye Danny see you guys in school tomorrow."

I waved back.

"Bye Amber see you tomorrow."

Aoi waved back.

While we were walking I remembered what that girl Andromeda said about Aoi being stupid for giving me this power. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But then again I might not have so much alone time with her now that we found her first sister and there are 3 more.

"Aoi?"

"Hmm?"

"What did that girl Andromeda mean when she said you were stupid for giving me this power?"

She looked shocked at the question. She stopped turned and around to me.

"Well you see you know how dogs imprint on each other."

I nodded my head, I already knew where this was going.

"Well it's kind of like that just we won't marry each other. I have to protect you for as long as I live."

My eyes widened ay what she said.

"And Andromeda said that it's a stupid idea b/c you are kind of my master now I have to consult you before I do anything."

I felt myself blush. _She has to consult me before she does anything? _I felt so dirty right then and there but I quickly shook off the thought. I looked at Aoi and she was pissed and blushing at the same time.

"You're really dirty Danny."

I blushed.

"N-No I don't think that all the time."

She gave me a death stare. I just continued walking. I eventually got home and went to my room. I went to bed as happy as ever.

A/N:

Hey guys I love that you guys love y fanfic but I'm actually going through a hard time right now so I might not be updating for a while. sorry


	5. Chapter 5 (Finale)

I woke up the next morning and noticed that it was a Saturday. _Yes no school. _I was happy, but since I was up I might as well go see Aoi. I got up and stretched. I walked over to my closet while yawning and patting down my mess of hair. I opened the doors to my closet and scanned for what I would wear. I eventually grabbed a black shirt and jeans. I slipped them on and went out to Aoi's. I took out my phone and texted her. _I'm on my way to your house. _She replied after a few minutes. I looked at my phone and read her text. I put away and went on my way.

_You should call next time._

The voice flashed threw my head and it wasn't Aoi's I stopped and looked around.

_Turn around._

I quickly did what the voice told me and I see Aoi and Amber standing on the roof of a house. Aoi waved to me and Amber smiled. I looked at them confused.

_Amber can also send messages telepathically._

Aoi told me and then I understood. They jumped off the house and landed right in front of me.

"So what do you guys want to do today?"

I asked hoping they would have something in mind.

"Well I wanted to take Amber out to the field so she can practice her power since she hasn't used it in a while. "

I nodded excited that I would see Amber's power in action. We walked to a shooting range. They both transformed and I sat on the nice green grass. Aoi set the target far away. She came running back.

"They are you go Amber try that."

She gulps and nods. She takes out an arrow from her holder and pulled back the bow. She shut one eye and let go. The arrow went flying really fast and it flew right through the target. She opened the other eye and smiled.

"I knew you still had it in you. Now let's try a combined attack."

She nodded and I sat up thinking this would be interesting. Aoi put away her sword and took out her shield instead. I looked puzzled. _Wouldn't she need her sword to fight instead of her shield? _I shook off the thought and continued watching. Her shield was a circle and it had a symbol on it the same symbol as the one on her cape. Amber pulled back her bow and aimed. Aoi just stood there waiting. Amber inhaled and exhaled and let go as the arrow went flying. It went through the target once more and then Aoi swung her arm and the shield went flying off her arm and towards the target. The shield sliced the target in half and then flew back to Aoi. She just threw that damn thing like Captain America. I sat there with my mouth hung open. The both laughed and smiled and exchanged high fives.

"That was amazing Aoi!"

She looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Thanks."

Her eyes widened and she looked into the distance.

"There's a monster in the park. Let's go Amber."

She nodded and they both began running to the park. I followed them all the way no matter how tired I got. They eventually got to the park and we all stood in awe as a monster was grabbing innocent people and killing them. I watched in horror as the monster grabbed a mother away from her child and she was desperately telling her child to run as the monster squeezing her tighter and tighter until she died on the bloodiest way. Aoi was at the brink of tears until she snapped out of it and attacked the monster. Amber followed her and I saw that there was a girl in blonde hair about to be crushed by the monsters incoming foot. I tried to run to save her but I knew I wouldn't make it in time.

**Sailor Spirit's POV**

I saw as a girl with blonde hair was about to be crushed by this monsters huge foot so I stepped in and jumped to the girl. I picked her up bridal style and jumped from under the monsters foot. She opened her eyes and saw my face I looked into her blue eyes and then I felt something I couldn't explain. Like I had an attachment to her. I landed behind a bush and set her down nicely.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and I jumped off to the monster. Then I remembered those eyes and the hair she was Sailor Dark. As soon as I remembered that a black star brooch came out of mine. I held it in my hand and threw it towards her.

"Asuka! Catch!"

She looked at me and caught the brooch in her hand. A ring of light surrounded at her feet and began traveling up revealing her Sailor form. She had the same suit as us but everything was black instead of yellow or sea green. Her hair and eyes turned black as well. She stood up and opened her pitch black eyes. They had an evil look to them. She had no expression at all. I quickly turned around to continue fighting the monster. When I turn around I didn't see her there anymore. She was gone. Then she reappeared right next to me. She took out a black whip and I noticed it thinning out. It was about as thin as a piano string as she wrapped it around the monster in one swift move and pulling it. The monster began crying out as the string began digging into its skin. She gave the string one last pull and the monster was all sliced up and it died. The string thickened back to its whip self as she put it away. All of us stood there in awe as she de-transformed and hugged Amber and I.

"I missed you guys."

She whispered softly in a crying voice. I could feel her tears on my uniform. We both hugged back and cried as well. Danny got up from the bushes and I introduced Asuka to him.

**Danny's POV**

I got up from the bushes and saw Aoi with the girl she saved earlier. I walked over to them and she introduced me.

"Danny this is Asuka one of my other older sisters, Asuka this is Danny my good friend, he saved my life."

She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Danny and thank you for saving my sister."

I nodded to signify a no problem look and for respect since she is older than me. She looked like a nice girl. Amber then put her arm on Asuka's shoulder.

"Yup, she's the one after me. Sailor Dark, sailor soldier of darkness."

Amber giggled and so did Asuka. Asuka then looked at me.

"I was actually supposed to be evil along with my other younger sister, the one before Aoi. But Aoi, Amber and my other younger sister put some of their light power in me and my sister to make us good and not wanting to destroy the world."

Aoi and Amber looked at eachother and smiled. After that we all went back home. I was nice enough to walk Aoi all the way home. She dropped off Amber first and then Asuka. And then I walked her home.

A/N: hey everyone I decided that I'm not going to be continuing this fanfic because of many reasons. I have no ideas and I don't really have the time so this will be the last chapter but I will let you know if do continue it later on in the year sorry. –SailorSpirit01


End file.
